Destiny
|username = UCxiGcXpquNaIMzRuYPOq7OQ |image = DestinySpeaks.png |style = Commentary |join date = June 17, 2015 |vids = 22+ |update = Weekly |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Richard Dier '''(born ) better known online as '''Destiny (formerly justdestiny), is an American YouTuber who uploads satire content, comedy and videos criticising and roasting other YouTube channel's content. Content Justdestiny uploads satire content, comedy, and videos criticizing other YouTube channels. He also publishes videos of interviews from the Dr. Phil show and editing in meme-like reactions for comedic effect. In addition to Dr. Phil videos, his subscribers enjoy his commentary on web culture personalities like gamer girls, musical.ly stars and more. History Back in January 26, 2014, he launched his YouTube channel. He originally wanted to be a gaming type channel, and what got him into YouTube was by watching other gamers like PewDiePie and Markiplier. A bunch of other people do what they do: Play video games, but specifically, there was a game called "''Destiny''". Years ago, on his early days of his channel, he used to upload videos of him playing that game. He isn't really sure why he has transitioned over to being a commentator, but he believes that it was a mix of him wanting to be a voice actor and the fact that people didn't need to use a camera for commentating. He blew up in the beginning of 2018 in subscribers and views. Controversy Feud with LtCobra On January 19, 2019, LtCobra made a video titled "The Dark Side Of JustDestiny" which critiqued him for using minors in his thumbnails to attract views. This resulted in Destiny copyright striking the video to take it down after receiving hate from LtCobra's fans and even filed a cease and desist letter. This all sparked the drama and resulted in many YouTubers making response videos to Destiny. A few of these include: Combat Wombat, Bowblax and even PewDiePie. During the heat of the drama, Destiny deleted his videos which people viewed as 'creepy' evidenced by him losing millions of views on his Socialblade and changed the thumbnails of some of his videos. After going on DramaAlert to clear his name, Destiny made a now-privated video titled "Mob mentality" after his interview with Keemstar didn't go well. The comments and ratings were disabled on "Mob mentality" after mixed reception from the viewers, both defending and attacking him. Eventually the dislikes outnumbered the likes. Aftermath After the drama had ended, Destiny stayed relatively inactive. He only made a community post every once in-a-while and uploaded 2 videos on his second channel "DestinySpeaks", his fanbase has also decreased to several thousand and his Twitter account was privated. Another thing to note is that Destiny's comment section on all of his videos have been disabled by YouTube, most likely due to the events of Adpocalypse 2. Feud with Keemstar During the interview with Destiny, Keemstar of DramaAlert asked Destiny if he touched children. This caused a huge amount of dislikes and negative reception to Keemstar which resulted in him losing 3,400 subscribers in 2 days. To try and get even with Destiny, Keemstar got the help of Zoom (a known hacker, swatter and pedophile) and the NCO (a twitter group chat dedicated to helping small commentary channels grow without the influence of Keemstar). Keemstar's intentions of trying to dox JustDestiny to try and expose him were revealed in an RFC Afterhours livestream. A YouTuber named "Nicholas DeOrio" made a video titled "KEEMSTAR Hacked This YouTuber..." compiling the evidence and even revealed that Keemstar attempted to make a fake story about Destiny being jailed for pedophilia. This caused CognitiveTalks to make a livestream to try and debunk the claims, this received negative reaction and the stream was a failure. After Destiny made a video addressing the situation titled "THIS YouTubeR TRIED TO HACK ME" and apologized to LtCobra, YouTubers who originally attacked Destiny started to support him against Keemstar. So far, this has caused Destiny to become more active and has made 2 new videos in the space of 2 weeks. Subscriber milestones * 1 million subscribers: June 3, 2018. Trivia * Destiny's first videos to surpass 2 million views each were "Dr. Phil Embarrasses Lady Who Thinks She's The Smartest Person in the World" and "Dr. Phil Destroys Disrespectful 21-Year-Old Woman." * Destiny lives with his family in New York. * In the comments section, Destiny confirmed that the video with the name "Hi my name is JustDestiny" is his channel trailer. * Destiny's second channel is called "DestinySpeaks". Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:YouTube Animators Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers